


Sandman

by NEMKA



Series: Grim, old place [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Soulmates
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Холодний океан тихо розбивається о скелі і дзвенять, вдаряючись о камінь, кайдани. Сиріус вдячний Азкабану.





	Sandman

Тонка стрічка на зап‘ясті Сиріуса майже невидима. Якщо не вдивлятися, то можна навіть подумати, що там зовсім нічого немає.

Коли, на сьомому курсі, Ремус, після проведених з Андромедою, Тедом та Сиріусом різдвяних канікул, повертається зі шкіряним браслетом на лівій руці, Джеймс співчутливо хлопає його по плечу й обіцяє купити чогось смачного в Хогсміді. Римус страждає і біситься, а Сиріус не спить усю ніч, перевертається з боку на бік і, нарешті, спускається палити чернетки в каміні.

К кінцю навчання Блек залишається єдиним без мітки і кожного разу, коли він думає, _що саме_ це значить, в дзеркало на своє відображення дивитися не хочеться взагалі.  


* * *

— Лілі народила, чувак! Я тепер батько! Це Гаррі, Гаррі Джеймс Поттер.  
  
Коли Сиріус вперше бере Гаррі на руки, усе в середині перевертається догори дригом. До горла підступає нудота, а в очі – сльози. Ясна як день вдячність за дощ, Лондонську погоду та куртку проноситься в голові холодним протягом.

— Він такий… маленький, — видихає ледве чутно. Джеймс, ясне діло, розуміє неправильно і, слава Мерліну, забирає назад. Бісові руки трясуться настільки сильно, що Блеку доводиться хапатися за стілець.

— Ти будеш хрещеним, Сиріусе? Будь ласка, друже.

Гаррі починає плакати, і це зрозуміло — очікувано. Лілі каже, що він, напевно, хоче їсти, і Сиріус тікає з лікарні так швидко, як його несуть ноги.

* * *

  
А ще він трохи вдячний Азкабану.

**_Він не узнає, він не узнає, він ніколи ні про що не узнає._**  
  
А потім:

_**Це моя вина, моя вина, це все моя вина.**_  
  
Холодний океан тихо розбивається о скелі і дзвенять, вдаряючись о камінь, кайдани.

* * *

Коли Гаррі прокидається в Мунго, від білої стрічки на зап‘ясті залишається тільки чорний випалений слід, а в грудях – холодна, як чорна діра, порожнеча.

— Мій хлопчику, — Дамблдор сумно посміхається і, може, навіть розуміє, — Сиріус кохав тебе більше за всіх на світі.

Він не хоче думати чому саме.


End file.
